deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tape it or Die/Blog Posts
all blogs Anno1404 07:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) April |Tape it or Die = Open Now! |Johnny Pipes |2010 04 6 |THE MIGHTY LEFT HAND OF LHL |Left Hand Lance |2010 04 8 |My Intro and Zombie Bikes |Wallace Hertzog |2010 04 10 |How Long Would it Take You to Convert |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 04 11 |Lets Talk About Tape |Johnny Pipes |2010 04 20 |Da Top 4 Zombie Movies of 2000s!! |Left Hand Lance |2010 04 23 |Zombrex - A Little too late |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 04 25 |Zip Zop Zobity Bop! |Left Hand Lance |2010 04 29 May |A Tape By Any Other Name... |Johnny Pipes |2010 05 1 |A Post About Zombies Riding Bikes |Wallace Hertzog |2010 05 3 |How I Wish Zombies *Actually* Ate Pop Music |Left Hand Lance |2010 05 6 |A Tape By Any Other Name...(PART DEUX) |Johnny Pipes |2010 05 8 |The Best Place to Shoot a Zombie: A Brief Examination |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 05 10 |Wallace Hertzog |2010 05 12 |Sun Tzu Says: Know Thyself, Know Thy Enemy, Know Thy Tape |Johnny Pipes |2010 05 14 |ARE THEY A ZOMBIE: Johnny Pipes |Left Hand Lance |2010 05 16 |An Open Letter to My Customers regarding Zombrex |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 05 19 |Talk About a Bad Romance... |Johnny Pipes |2010 05 21 |Staying Healthy, Staying in Shape, Staying Alive |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 05 25 |A Post About a Zombie-Killing Bike |Wallace Hertzog |2010 05 30 |June |"...But you don't have to take MY word for it." |Left Hand Lance |2010 06 3 |Rumors about the new TiR |Wallace Hertzog |2010 06 6 |My Project Plans (In the Form of a Chat Log) |Left Hand Lance |2010 06 10 lefthandlance (11:35:12 AM): jp! my man! |The Poker Game at the "Bigger in Texas" Barbeque |Wallace Hertzog |2010 06 15 |TOID Ideas From the Past! Without 1.21 Jiggawatts! Or 88mph! |Johnny Pipes |2010 06 23 |your Zombie LOL for the day - Dinosaur comica |Left Hand Lance |2010 06 26 |July |tthis is imrsportantssuf |Left Hand Lance |2010 07 2 |Apparently Wallace's info was right! TiR XVIII is called "Payback"! |Johnny Pipes |2010 07 8 2 of 2Add photo((See Images))|New Site Look! New Features! New Weapon! New New New! |Johnny Pipes |2010 07 8 |I have Terror is Reality Tickets |Wallace Hertzog |2010 07 09 |why I deserve to go to TIR |Left Hand Lance |2010 07 12 |Kindly Ignore That Post. The One Directly Below This One. |Johnny Pipes |2010 07 14 |This is Embarrassing |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 07 16 |A Post |2010 Gambling in Fortune City |Wallace Hertzog |07 19 |An Examination of Fortune City Hotels |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 07 21 |Slicecycles are Back in True Form |Wallace Hertzog |2010 07 23 ' |KINGS and paupers on the street, shootin' their bullets to MATCH THE BEAT |Left Hand Lance |2010 07 26 |Politics. Zombies! Bears! Oh My! (Except No Actual Bears!) |Johnny Pipes |2010 07 27 |Comparing the Terror is Reality Contestants |Wallace Hertzog |2010 07 27 |Fighting both PETA and CURE: A Brief Look at the Zombie Zoo |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 07 28 |I'm Psyched! I'm Talking About Weapons! And I'm Psyched! |Johnny Pipes |2010 07 29 Hi folks! Johnny Pipes here! |Another Look at Some "Killer" Moves |Wallace Hertzog |2010 07 30 |August |Can't Read My, Can't Read My, No You Can't Read My Poker Face! |Johnny Pipes |2010 08 1 |Happy birthday to me! |Left Hand Lance |2010 08 4 |TiR Attendee Roll call |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 08 6 |Last Couple of Things Before I'm Off! Off For Fortune City! |Johnny Pipes |2010 08 9 |Just arrived in the Fortune city Airport! |Left Hand Lance |2010 08 10 |My First post from Fortune City! |Wallace Hertzog |2010 08 10 |Dire Straits Knew Where It Was At! |Johnny Pipes |2010 08 10 |Advice: Avoid the Zombie Opera |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 08 11 | Liveblogging: LHL Around town |Left Hand Lance |2010 08 11 |#Liveblogging: *Actually* Live!! *Actually* at TiR!! *Actually* Now! |Johnny Pipes |2010 08 11 |#Liveblogging: At the Peep Hole |Johnny Pipes |2010 08 11 |I got nothin' else to say about that, just JUGGZ! |Left Hand Lance |2010 08 11 |#Liveblogging: Can't Think of a Good Title |Johnny Pipes |2010 08 11 |#Liveblogging: CURE Members in Front of the Fortune City Arena |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 08 11 |#Liveblogging: The Problems With Being in a Mall |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 08 11 |#Liveblogging: *Actually* Live!! *Actually* at TiR!! *Actually* Now! |Johnny Pipes |2010 08 11 |#Liveblogging: At the Peep Hole |Johnny Pipes |2010 08 11 |I got nothin' else to say about that, just JUGGZ! |Left Hand Lance |2010 08 11 |#Liveblogging: Can't Think of a Good Title |Johnny Pipes |2010 08 11 |#Liveblogging: CURE Members in Front of the Fortune City Arena |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 08 11 |#Liveblogging: The Problems With Being in a Mall |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 08 11 |The Low-Down on the Haps! |Johnny Pipes |2010 08 12 |If This actually goes through |Wallace Hertzog |2010 08 12 |everyone out there, olease help me!!! |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 08 12 |No no noNO no no |Left Hand Lance |2010 08 12 |The Low-Down on the Haps! |Johnny Pipes |2010 08 12 |If This actually goes through |Wallace Hertzog |2010 08 12 |everyone out there, olease help me!!! |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 08 12 |No no noNO no no |Left Hand Lance |2010 08 12 |WEAPON OF THE WEEK - 1st September |Left Hand Lance |2010 09 01 |.....and we're all going mad!! |Left Hand Lance |2010 09 03 |WEAPON OF THE WEEK - 8th September |Left Hand Lance |2010 09 08 |Some of Our Magazine Recommendations |Wallace Hertzog |2010 09 09 |When Zombie-Killing "Woahs" Turn into Camera Woes (See What I Did There?) |Johnny Pipes |2010 09 10 |I May be a Horrible Person for Posting This, But... |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 09 13 |Taped-Up Death-Bringer! Caught on Film! In Technicolor, Maybe! |Johnny Pipes |2010 09 13 |Weapon of the Week - 15th September |Johnny Pipes |2010 09 15 |Follow My Survival Guide! Or You Will Die! Probably! |Johnny Pipes |2010 09 15 |I Saw One of My Current Favorite Bands Last Night! |Wallace Hertzog |2010 09 16 |I've Got a Beautiful Feeling! Everything's Going My Way! |Johnny Pipes |2010 09 17 |A Post About a Postman (But Not That Movie) |Wallace Hertzog |2010 09 21 |Weapon of the Week: 22nd September |Left Hand Lance |2010 09 22 |Let's Talk About Machines! Machines That *Vend*! |Johnny Pipes |2010 09 23 |the devil wears suspenders... |Left Hand Lance |2010 09 24 |Another Weapon of the Week in Live Action: Thor |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 09 25 |PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT: buy a game! |Left Hand Lance |2010 09 28 |Weapon of the Week: 29th September |Wallace Hertzog |2010 09 29 |My Punishment, My Test, My Downfall |Gretchen Peregrine |2010 09 30 |Withdrawl = Worse Than Zombies |Johnny Pipes |2010 10 01 |Weapon of the Week: 6th October |Left Hand Lance |2010 10 06 |The Chuck-Ram: Built and Filmed |Wallace Hertzog |2010 10 07